


A Hold On Me

by honngyu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honngyu/pseuds/honngyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desentrañar las razones por las cuales te sentías colgando de un precipicio cada vez que compartías con Jake era un arduo e inútil trabajo, conocías muy bien el porqué. </p><p>Después de todo, en cada ocasión en las que tras contar una de sus muchas bizarras anécdotas de la selva, Jake torcería sus labios en una efusiva sonrisa y dejaría escapar la más adorable carcajada, haciendo que tu interior se rindiera por completo y deseara decir: “Mierda, estoy tan enamorado de ti.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hold On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que debería comenzar a regalarle angst a mis amigos (?) Anyway, un pequeño regalo para mi Kouhai <3 !  
> Clasificado T porque la mente de Dirk es muy extraña a veces.

Desentrañar las razones por las cuales te sentías colgando de un precipicio cada vez que compartías con Jake era un arduo e inútil trabajo, conocías muy bien el porqué.

Después de todo, en cada ocasión en las que tras contar una de sus muchas bizarras anécdotas de la selva, Jake torcería sus labios en una efusiva sonrisa y dejaría escapar la más adorable carcajada, haciendo que tu interior se rindiera por completo y deseara decir: “Mierda, estoy tan enamorado de ti.” Con una voz tan viva como vivo te sentías al escuchar tal risa.

Y sin embargo, jamás lo habías hecho. Cosa ridícula para cualquiera considerando que estabas saliendo con el susodicho en cuestión (o al menos, estaban intentando _algo_ , a su especial y bizarra manera) —Y aun así, no te sentías capaz de pronunciar tales palabras, ¿cobardía, orgullo? Te negabas a reducirte a tal acto de vulnerabilidad, podrías entregarle tu cuerpo en una forma tan obscena que haría que cualquier estrella de porno se sonrojara y aun así sería menos intimo que confesar tu amor tan abiertamente.

¿Dirk Strider siendo honesto respecto de sus propios sentimientos sin una gota de sarcasmo o ironía? Pfft, quizás solo después de haber sido expuesto a la más vil droga psicotrópica.

Muy bien, probablemente estabas exagerando un poco. Pero a fin de cuentas, no estaba entre tus más próximos planes concretar tal declaración, y nunca _nada_ salía de tus planes.

Ni siquiera Jake English (quien yacía durmiendo a tu lado aquella mañana) podría arruinarlos. O al menos, eso era lo que creías hasta que esa misma mañana, en la que dos solitarias almas por naturaleza compartían sabanas—Suspiraste al verlo moverse levemente entre sueños; a veces pensabas que lo que ocurría entre ustedes dos no era realmente amor, sino una intensa necesidad de lamerse heridas mutuamente.

Pero la propia piel de Jake te haría darte cuenta una vez más que ese no era el caso. Sus movimientos terminaron en piernas enredadas perezosamente entre sí, torsos cerrando la mínima distancia que quedaba entre ambos cuerpos, y un único calor entre ambos. Un casi imperceptible sonido de satisfacción salió de los labios de tu acompañante al encontrar esa nueva y cómoda posición, y eso fue suficiente para ti. Apenas amanecía y Jake ya estaba siendo un tonto adorable que apretaba tu corazón con cada pequeño gesto-- ¿Cómo ibas a lidiar con este tipo por el resto del día? Con estos pensamientos en mente, dejaste un suave beso en su cabeza.

Y luego Jake rió con cierta languidez, confirmando que ya estaba despierto. Y tuviste que besarlo nuevamente, esta ocasión en su frente.

Provocando su risa por segunda vez, y por lo tanto, haciendo que tus labios recorrieran su rostro sin atreverse a tocar esa boca que sonreía con cada gesto que le dedicabas, expresión de una felicidad que deseabas atesorar con todo lo que tenías.

Cuando te detuviste, notaste como la verde mirada de Jake permanecía atenta a ti, _a ti_ y a tus expuestos ojos de naranja tonalidad—Fue entonces cuando sentiste como esa inquietante sensación de fragilidad volvía a sobrecogerte, y aun así, no querías que despegara su mirada de ti; eras débil ante él pero poco importaba porque jamás te habías sentido tan seguro que cuando estabas bajo la honesta vista de Jake.

Era sobrecogedor, y te remecía de pies a cabeza. Lo sentiste en tus labios, abriendo la boca sin tener la certeza de que verborrea tu corazón tenía preparada. **– Jake.**

La mención de su nombre lo hizo despertar por completo, y esta vez fue una expresión de expectativa la que cubría su rostro. **\- ¿Si? –** La forma en que su voz llegó a tus oídos te hizo pensar que algo en él ya sabía que tenías en mente, o al menos, era algo que él también deseaba oír. Y sin embargo, tu…

 **— Vamos—Vamos a seguir durmiendo. Es jodidamente temprano, mi cuerpo no está listo todavía para levantarse y brillar.** **—** Como el más patético de los cobardes, te escondiste entre las sabanas sin poder entender por qué no habías sido capaz de decirle aquello que presionaba tu pecho como nunca nada antes lo había logrado.

**— ¿Dirk?**

Te encontrabas demasiado inmerso en tus pensamientos como para notar que Jake se había levantado un poco para observarte otra vez, luciendo algo más inseguro que hace segundos antes. Al notar que tenía tu atención, se acomodó entre tu torso envolviéndote en un abrazo que te transmitió inmediato calor.

**— Yo también te quiero.**


End file.
